Jar openers are well known that are formed of a torquing tool having a handle and a lid receiving cavity formed in a V-shape. The V-shaped cavity is formed by edges that engage the outer diameter sides of a lid received therein. One or both of the edges of the V-shaped cavity may have serrations formed thereon in order to engage the outer diameter edges of the lid. Generally, the torquing tool is operated by grasping the handle and wedging the lid into the V-shaped cavity. While the known torquing tools are able to apply a sufficient amount of torque to the lid, such tools are difficult to operate efficiently because upon application of the torque, the jar will rotate, lessening the ability to remove the lid. Although a user's other hand is grasped around the outer diameter of the jar, such gripping force is sometimes insufficient in order to hold the jar against the required torque necessary to unscrew the lid from the jar. The ability to prohibit the rotation of the jar is especially present when the jar is placed on a smooth, low friction countertop or other support surface. There is desired a means of inhibiting the rotation of the jar upon application of torque by the torquing tool. As well, there is desired improvements in the torquing tool in order to provide increased torque against a lid received within a lid receiving cavity.